


Shower Scene

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Casino Royale, Angst, Art, Gen, Implied James Bond/Q, M/M, Non-Explicit Nudity, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission I did, featuring Q, based on the shower scene from Casino Royale. Still image+gif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

The fic that inspired the commission can be found [here](http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/post/63489652662/hi-youre-writing-is-amaaazing-i-have-a) :)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
